


Come as you are

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Series: We are out for prompt - Drabble Events [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Signorina Carter, lei ha qualcosa che penso mi appartenga."</i><br/>“Lei crede, signor Sousa?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come as you are

La guarda.

Occhi grandi, sorriso affilato, sbavature di rossetto agli angoli della bocca. Ha il suo cappello calcato sulla fronte e sotto di esso i riccioli bruni e disordinati le ricadono in morbide onde sulle spalle nude.

Si schiarisce la gola.

"Signorina Carter, lei ha qualcosa che penso mi appartenga."

“Lei crede, signor Sousa?”

Non agente, né capo. Una delle tante regole che non hanno mai avuto bisogno di stabilire: niente distintivi in camera da letto.

Peggy si avvicina a lui un passo alla volta, le braccia incrociate sul petto, ondeggiando sulla punta dei piedi nudi. Ha addosso solo una delle sue ridicole camicie hawaiiane, solo che su di lei non sembra ridicola affatto.

Continua a guardarla.

Le curve del seno e quelle dei fianchi danno al tessuto forme che gli si imprimono negli occhi, forme che lui non riuscirà più a non vedere. Resteranno lì, nei suoi ricordi, insieme al suo profumo e a questa camera d'albergo senza colore; insieme a queste lenzuola ruvide e sgualcite e al sapore del suo rossetto sulle labbra.

Abbassa lo sguardo.

“Sì, credo proprio di sì”, risponde dopo un tempo che pare infinito.

Un altro passo, due, tre. Smalto rosso sulle unghie dei piedi. Non l'ha notato la prima volta che l'ha spogliata. Fa risalire lo sguardo sulle caviglie sottili, le ginocchia graffiate, la morbidezza delle cosce, la giarrettiera con la fondina vuota. E poi su, ancora più su.

Ha la gola secca. Le mani e le gambe che un minuto, un'ora, una vita fa, l'hanno stretta, sfiorata, accarezzata, ora sono appendici inutili di cui non ricorda nemmeno l'esistenza. Non riesce a parlare né a pensare né a muoversi, solo a guardarla mentre avanza ancora, bellissima e implacabile.

“Allora c'è una sola cosa da fare.”

Rialza lo sguardo, la fissa negli occhi. Non capisce.

“Cosa?”

Peggy posa un ginocchio sul letto e con le mani sbottona lentamente la camicia. La falda del cappello nasconde il sorriso nei suoi occhi, ma non la curva delle sue labbra.

“Venga a riprenderselo, signor Sousa”, risponde.

E Daniel, semplicemente, obbedisce.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per la challenge di We Are Out For Prompt


End file.
